Before the Fires of Doom
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: What was Gollum thinking when he bit off poor Frodo's finger? This is my third Gollum fic. I have been ignored lately, so feel welcome to read. SPOILERS!


Title: Before the Fires of Doom  
Author: Drakena Spy Dragoness  
Rated: R for blood, cruelty, and torture on Hobbits  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!  
Author's Note: This is my third Gollum fic. I thought it would be kinda cool to write about Gollum's last thoughts before he falls to his death. Also, I would like to warn readers that this will be scary. A message to the Frodo fans who are reading this, please don't be upset about what happens to Frodo in this fic. I'm a Frodo fan myself and I'm writing the story on Gollum's thoughts and what happens on Mount Doom. I'll even put in some of Frodo's thoughts. So please feel welcome to read and review. Thank you! ;)  
  
  
After he was threatened by the hobbit named Samwise, he ran down the path of the mountain as fast as he could. Gollum slowed down to a halt and looked back over his shoulder. The hobbit who threatened him was walking into the entrance of halls of Mount Doom to find the hobbit who held the Ring.  
  
An evil smile stretched across Gollum's shrunken face. "If we follows him, we will finds that wicked masster and take back what'ss ourss!" Gollum turned around crept quietly a few yards behind Sam up the path and into the darkness.  
  
His excellent night vision and sense of smell kept him on Sam's track. Smeagol crawled on all four of his thin, twisted limbs, he slipped through the shadows at a small distance from the hobbit he followed. Then Sam came to a halt, Gollum stopped and waited to make his next move. The dark hobbit watched Samwise carefully, then he noticed another hobbit standing near the Cracks of Doom. At last, he found the one who had the Ring, Gollum prepared to kick his plan into action. He would take the Ring, kill both hobbits, then return to Shelob's lair where he and the Spider Queen could take power into their hands.  
  
Gollum's sharp ears picked up what Sam and Frodo were speaking. Then, Frodo yelled "The Ring is mine!" The Ring Bearer disappeared from sight. The green glow of Gollum's eyes flickered like the flame of a torch. The rage became strong in Gollum's mind to see his master put on the Ring, and he would make sure that the Ring Bearer would pay the price.  
  
Mind burning with anger and hate, Gollum lept off his feet and rammed into Samwise, knocking the hobbit down in one blow. Now that one pest was out of his way, he had to find the other one that was no longer seen. Gollum's dark piercing eyes were now useless against the invisible Frodo, but Gollum did not need his eyes. He sniffed the air and he picked up Frodo's scent, not very far. The creature, once known as Smeagol, stalked his prey.  
  
Frodo felt so powerful with the Ring he wore. He could have all the power he wanted. Wearing the Ring where it was forged, in the centre of Sauron's realm, was like laughing in the Dark Lord's face. As he stood near the Cracks of Doom, feeling the Ring's power flow through his small, fragile body, he heard an angry hiss behind him. Frodo turned around to see a pair of pale green lights in dark, twisted figure leap at him. He saw Gollum a little too late, there was no time to run.  
  
Smeagol lept at where Frodo's scent came from, knowing that the invisible hobbit was there. A gasp of fright was heard as Gollum tackled something solid but transparent. Gollum slammed himself and Frodo on the dark floor, close to falling off the edge of the pit. The dark hobbit was pinning Frodo down, grabbing at invisible limbs, and tearing at Frodo's rags to reach the Ring.  
  
"Give it to uss," Gollum hissed, "GIVE IT TO USS!!! WE'LL KILLS YOU IF YOU DON'T, YESS!" He hissed, grabbed, tore, scratched, kicked and he wrestled Frodo down.  
  
"Help!" Frodo screamed out, but no one came to his aid. How could this all happen? How did Gollum find him? All what Frodo could do was struggle for his life or let it be taken by the wretched creature. With all the strenght he had, Frodo used his elbows to shove Gollum off, but got his face slammed into the dirt. Flat on his belly, Frodo pushed himself off the ground with his hands and knees while Gollum scratched. He rolled onto his side to knock Gollum off his back. Frodo kicked, punched and squirmed to escape.  
  
The hobbit's struggle caused Gollum to jump and almost fall into the pit. Gollum regained his balance and he struck at Frodo. He stamped his foot down on what had to be Frodo's back. His long, claw like fingers grasped at what felt like a wrist. A golden gleem caught his eye, the Ring was there in thin air. Gollum brought the invisible hand to his mouth, he snarled, and bit onto the tranparent finger that wore the Ring. His sharp fangs sank into the flesh and bone the Ring rode on. Breaking bone was heard, then Gollum could hear a high scream of pain and taste a salty tang of blood in his mouth.  
  
Gollum stood straight up as he picked the hobbit's dismembered finger out of his mouth. He slipped the Ring off and threw the bloodied finger into the Fires. Let the loss of a finger be a lesson to Frodo, Gollum enjoyed seeing the hobbit on his knees, moaning and bleeding to death. He evilly smiled, Frodo's blood dripped from his jaws, how much Gollum loved the taste of blood. The Ring now had Gollum's attention, the hobbits were no longer the matter.  
  
"Precious, precious, precious! My Precious! O my Precious!"* Gollum danced for joy. He had his Ring, now he could return to Shelob's lair and leave the hobbits to die slowly and painfully. Then Gollum stumbled on the edge of the abyss. He was falling, falling, falling. Gollum screeched out as he fell.  
  
"PRECIOUS!" He screamed. Gollum kept his grip on the Ring as he felt the magma of the volcano burn away his legs. His body sank into the magma, it ate away at him. The Fires swallowed Gollum whole but he never released the Ring.  
  
After the Fires took Gollum and the Ring, Mount Doom began to quake. Frodo could feel the vibrating in the floor. He collapsed with weakness, he held his injured hand in the other, and his blue eyes were full of tears. He knew he was going to die, there was no escape from the erruption. Even if he could escape, he would die in the wilderness of Mordor. Frodo lay on his back and closed his eyes to wait for his death.   
  
When he thought it was the end, Frodo was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms. He heard the breathing, and felt the warmth of another carrying him away. Frodo opened his eyes to look into the brown eyes of Samwise. Seeing Sam again brought Frodo out of the dark treachery. If Frodo was going to die, he would die with Sam.  
  
~Here ends the terror of the Ring and the existance of Gollum.  
  
*Those words of Gollum are from The Return of the King.  
  
End Note: Yes, that was short. I hope you readers enjoyed all of my Gollum fics. Please give me a good review, I've been ignored around here lately. 


End file.
